Mysterious Thief
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Someone is stealing things on the ship... and they look exactly like Naga.


This was better in my head. Any writers out there, do you ever feel that way?

I don't own sentai

Maybe I just like bad things happening to my favorite characters... is that weird?

ENJOY!

"Naga, have you seen my little blow torch?" Balance wondered looking through his stuff.

Naga shook his head, "You were using it yesterday, that's the last I saw of it."

"I can't find it."

"Let's see if we can find mine," Naga stood to head to his room. As soon as they got there, Balance noticed his own on Naga's bed.

"Maybe you took it by accident?" Balance questioned.

Naga shook his head, "It wasn't here this morning. I don't know how it got here."

They went about their day and finished up all the work scheduled.

The next morning, Spada knocked angrily on Naga's door. Naga opened the door and Spada spat out, "Why did you leave such a big mess in the kitchen!?"

"I haven't been in the kitchen," Naga said truthfully.

"You are the ONLY person on the ship who eats quinoa, and it is all over the place."

"I can clean it up, but it wasn't me who got it out."

Spada shook his head as Naga walked off to clean up the mess.

When he was done, Naga went down to help Balance with their daily work list.

"Naga, where is my box of jewels?" Balance growled.

"I don't know Balance," Naga responded, starting to get confused why everyone was blaming him for things.

"You are the only one on the ship to know my codes, other than myself. It wasn't me, so it had to be you," Balance accused.

"What would I need jewels for?" Naga got defensive, "I give you everything we ever steal, we have food and everything we need on the ship, I have no reason to take the jewels."

Balance shook his head, "We better find them soon."

They searched the rest of the night looking for the jewels. They finally went to bed to continue the search in the morning. Naga spent most of the night awake wondering what was going on and why everyone was turning on him.

"Our surveillance cameras caught you stealing a few kyutama," The Commander accused, showing the footage to the whole team.

"You could have asked to borrow them," Raptor suggested.

"I didn't take anything," Naga complained, "I really don't know why everyone thinks I'm stealing things or making messes."

"I believe you!" Lucky responded giving his trust to Naga, though sometimes the group wondered if there was anyone Lucky wouldn't trust.

"You know I'd be the first to side with you," Balance started, "But you _were_ the only one to know my codes, and the only one who knew I had those jewels. I could write the torch off as an accident, but the jewels…"

"Search his stuff for the kyutamas," Stinger suggested.

"I doubt Naga would do anything like this, but the evidence is there…" Hammy said quietly.

"The past three days I've been accused of doing things I know I didn't do. I get it, you guys don't want me here. I'll just go," Naga finally exploded. He took off his seiza blaster and set it with his hebitsukai kyutama on the table. He turned and walked quickly out of the room.

The group looked around wondering if they'd made a huge mistake or the right decision.

Balance wanted to go after Naga but was still really conflicted.

The group looked around his room, noticing he didn't really have anything other than a few sets of clothes. His blue and silver kyuranger jacket was left on his bed.

The next night, more things went missing. Another video appeared of what looked like Naga, sneaking into the Commander's room while he wasn't there.

"Guys, I know Naga left the ship," Hammy said.

"Maybe it's a ghost!" Kotaro exclaimed.

Champ chuckled, "It's no ghost, but there is something odd going on here."

"Garu, can you smell any differences?" Lucky wondered.

"Just because I'm a dog doesn't mean I follow scents," he sighed after the group stared at him expectedly, "I guess I'll try."

He walked around the ship, first going to Naga's room to get his scent. He then went to where the video showed Naga stealing things.

"This is just degrading," Garu sighed as he sniffed around, the group following right behind waiting for answers.

When he got to the Commander's room, he sniffed around in confusion, "There are two scents. The Commanders and one I am not sure of. It has been around the ship, but I never focused on it enough. It's not Naga though."

"So why would, whoever this is, look like Naga?" Tsurugi asked.

"Well, anyone on his planet looks the same…" Raptor remembered.

"The Hebitsukai system wouldn't want to steal from us," Balance answered, "Unless they were coming after Naga, or me from when I stole from them before…"

"Well, some things I could see being stolen, like the kyutamas," Spada mentioned, "but what about the mess in the kitchen?"

"And how would they know my codes?" Balance spoke up again.

"Remember when you got small and went through Naga's brain?" Stinger reminded Balance, "Just like the indavers in those people's minds? Maybe they got information, like the codes, from him when he went with Akyanba."

"But the mess?" Spada reminded.

Stinger put his hand on his chin as he thought, "It's been a few months since the Akyanba incident. They could have wanted to separate him from us to get new information from him."

"And we walked right into the trap," Hammy whispered.

"I don't know why I didn't believe him," Balance cried.

"If everything is as Stinger said," the Commander spoke, "We need to find the intruder on our ship and find Naga. Balance, you know him, try to figure out the places he would go, take a team with you to track him. Hammy, with your ninja skills you have some tricks up your sleeve. Please organize a team to find the intruder."

Hammy, Stinger, Raptor, The Commander, Garu and Tsurugi stayed on the ship, leaving the others to go search for Naga.

"He shouldn't have gone far. If he is doing what we used to, he'd find shelter of some sort, probably an empty building," Balance informed.

"None of the food in the kitchen was missing, he might be foraging for food," Spada suggested.

"Foraging. Or stealing," Balance nodded.

"Is he ok?" Kotaro asked worried.

Champ put his hand on Kotaro's shoulder, "Naga is tough, I'm sure he's fine."

"Well, should we split up?" Lucky asked, "We can cover ground quicker."

About an hour later, Spada called the group, "I found his black hole kyutama. There is a lot of damage here, I think he got in a fight."

The group gathered with Spada to analyze further. There were a few scraps of silver material on the ground.

"Do you think he's been taken, or he is hiding somewhere else?"

Their seiza blasters went off with a message from Hammy, "We've found the intruder. Some form of Indaver with the ability to change forms. We got our stuff back and Stinger is trying to interrogate him."

"Well that is one problem out of the way," Lucky said enthusiastically.

"Well, let's split up and search some more. Ask around, maybe someone has seen him," Balance added.

A little while later, Balance found a building with Indavers walking in and out. He looked through the windows and saw Naga.

"I've found him, he's tied to a table, he looks awake though," the group heard through their blasters.

Balance snuck in to analyze the situation better. There weren't many Indavers around so Balance took them down quickly.

"Heyyy Balance," Naga giggled as Balance went to untie him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, hehe, they were asking me questions. I kept making them angry cause I don't think I told them what they wanted. I don't really remember what they wanted…" Naga's eyes blinked slowly.

"Stay with me," Balance tried to sit him up, "Why are you laughing so much?"

"Hmm," Naga stuck his finger in the air as he recalled, "Some kind of shot. Everything feels fuzzy but it's nice."

"You can't walk can you?" Balance watched as Naga stumbled off the table.

"Wait, you were mad at me."

Balance brushed the hair out of Naga's face, "I am so sorry for not trusting you Naga."

"I knew I was right," Naga stuck his tongue out.

"Ok, we need to get you back to the ship," Balance tried to lift Naga onto his back but Naga groaned.

"Naga, what's wrong?"

Naga shook his head and tried to stumble out of the room.

Balance caught him as he ran into the door.

"Naga, what is wrong?" Balance took Naga's face in his hands.

"Balance," Naga swatted him away, "You are too close. I can walk fine; I just want to go to sleep."

"Why did you groan?"

"Oh yeah, I think I broke something. I don't know, I can't remember," Naga giggled.

"Naga, let's get you back."

A few hours later, Naga awoke on his bed, eyes squinting up at the light. He sat up, wincing as he grabbed his chest. He noticed Balance working on something at his desk.

"Balance?"

"Oh Naga, you are awake!"

"What happened? I remember weird things on the ship, and then I think I went somewhere, then you were there? It all feels like a weird spotty dream."

"Yeah, no need to worry about it now, Naga. Everything is fine. Just be careful, you broke a rib."

Naga scrunched his face, wanting to ask more, "Alright, Balance."

"Why didn't you tell him everything that happened?" Hammy asked Balance later at dinner.

"I didn't want him to remember me, or any of us, not trusting him, and I didn't want him to remember more trauma after Akyanba."

Hammy nodded in understanding as Naga entered with a greeting smile, unsure why he felt so hungry and hoping Spada made something delicious.


End file.
